O Estranho Tatuado - One-shot
by JessykC
Summary: Isabella Swan vai para Forks passar o ano novo na casa de seus tios. Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena, Bella acaba se perdendo. Oque acontece quando um estranho lindo e tatuado se oferece para ajudá-la? Bella conseguirá resistir a essa tentação?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da fic:** _#Crepúsculo não me pertence, se pertencesse eu estaria em Londres mergulhando em uma banheira de dinheiro, com mordomos de sunga e gravata borboleta me servindo._

 _#Plagio é crime! A fic me pertence e não permito nenhum tipo de cópia!_

 _#Fic 100% Beward_

 _#Postada tambem no Nyah! em meu perfil de mesmo nome: JessykC :)_

* * *

 **Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!

Faz eu tempão que não posto nada, mas estive enrolando com essa fic a um bom tempo e finalmente consegui termina-la.

Bom, ela devia ser uma one-shot, porem ela acabou ficando um pouco grande, então decidi dividir em 2 capítulos.  
Espero que gostem.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Era noite e faltavam algumas horas para o ano novo, as ruas estavam desertas, e a luz dos postes não alcançavam esta parte da rua.  
Eu estava com medo.  
Eu podia estar em casa com minha família agora , curtindo uma janta maravilhosa, dando risadas. Porem, à uma semana eu havia tido uma briga feia com meus pais, então como uma adolescente rebelde eu resolvi sair de casa. Não permanentemente! Eu não era tao idiota! Mas pelo menos por alguns dias até que a poeira abaixasse.  
Eu não sai de casa e fui pra baixo da ponte como você deve estar pensando. Eu sai da cidade, fui para a casa dos meus tios. Eles moram nessa pequena cidade no estado de Washington, Forks é o nome. Eu não conheço nada dessa minuscula cidade, e por mais que aqui seja um ovo, eu consegui me perder.  
Meus tios e meu primo haviam ido para a celebração de ano novo em uma pequena praia perto daqui, haveria musica, comida e fogos de artificio. Porem eu não estava no clima e falei que iria ficar em casa. Depois que eles saíram eu resolvi dar uma volta pela cidade... Não foi uma grande ideia!  
Sabia que a casa do tio Billy ficava em uma rua estreita com uma loja de ferramentas bem na esquina e com uma placa luminosa na frente... o problema era que as vezes ela não funcionava, assim como muitos postes de luz por aqui. Perdida em uma cidade interiorana que tem problemas de iluminação publica! Perfeito!  
Eu parei, observando pela rua escura, tentando achar meu caminho de volta... ate que ouvi um barulho vindo de uma ruela. Ah droga, droga, droga. Voltei a caminhar apertando o passo, tentado sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
– Ei garota! Espera! - Uma voz masculina chamava atras de mim.  
Olhei para trás e vi um cara alto, vestindo uma roupa escura, vindo ate mim.  
Merda! Disparei atravessando a rua, tentando chegar em um lugar mais iluminado. O cara continuava, mais rápido agora, olhei para trás pra ver se estava muito perto, porem esse foi meu erro. Sempre fui muito desastrada, então não foi nenhuma surpresa o belo tombo que tomei.  
– Que merda! - xinguei tentando me levantar.  
– Espera! Não se mexe! - o cara falou, chegando até mim.  
– Sai de perto de mim! - gritei, me virando tentando me afastar dele.  
– Calma garota! Só quero te ajudar...  
Ajudar? Ata. Ele chegou mais perto estendendo as mãos pra mim.  
– Não me toca, seu maluco! - gritei, batendo nas suas mãos.  
Ele se afastou um pouco e me olhou franzindo o cenho.  
– Maluco? Não fui eu que sai correndo como uma besta desenfreada e cai de cara no chão! - respondeu ele.  
– Você tava correndo atras de mim! Queria que eu fizesse oque? - joguei de volta.  
Ele suspirou e se agachou perto de mim.  
– Não queria te assustar, ok? Eu pensei que precisava de ajuda...  
Eu semicerrei os olhos e avaliei seu rosto, ele parecia estar sendo sincero... mas eu já errei antes. Aproveitei para reparar em sua fisionomia... tinha uma pele clara e olhos azuis, uma barba rala e cabelos escuros curtos meio arrepiados, seu nariz era anguloso, seus lábios eram cheios e sua mandíbula era quadrada e forte. Engoli em seco tendo que admitir que ele era realmente um cara bonito, e não se vestia como um ladrão ou coisa parecida, suas roupas eram escuras, porem nada feias, uma calça jeans preta ajustada ao corpo, botas e uma jaqueta de couro por cima de uma blusa azul marinho.  
Quando voltei a olhar para seu rosto ele sorria, deve ter se dado conta de minha avaliação. Meu rosto corou.  
– E então? Já me analisou... qual o veredicto? Pareço um maluco? Ou um ladrão? Ou... oque quer que achou que eu fosse?  
Baixei o rosto e respondi um "não" sussurrado.  
– Que bom! - ele riu e estendeu as mãos pra me ajudar a levantar.  
Deixei que ele me ajudasse, suas mãos grandes me segurando pelo braço e cintura, ele me ajudou a sentar em um muro que tinha por ali. Então se abaixou na minha frente dando uma olhada nos meus machucados. Ele olhou pelo rasgo em minha calça jeans e viu que não estava sangrando.  
– Não foi nada demais, um pouco arranhado só.  
– Porque não foi com você. - eu resmunguei.  
Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado.  
– Meu nome é Edward Cullen. - ele estendeu a mão para mim.  
– Isabella Swan. - respondi, segurando sua mão. Estremeci com o contato, oque não passou despercebido por ele.  
– Frio? - ele perguntou. - Espera. - ele rapidamente tirou a pesada jaqueta de couro que usava e habilmente a colocou sobre meus ombros. - Prontinho, assim esta melhor.  
Eu sorri e agradeci. Meus olhos logo se prenderam na roupa que ele usava, uma regata azul marinho que deixava seus braços longos e fortes a mostra. Edward não era musculoso, mas era forte e oque mais me chamou atenção foi a tinta que cobria a maior parte dele. Tatuado! Fiquei olhando fascinada por um momento, tentando identificar oque era. Percebi tinta preta misturada com um pouco de vermelho, laranja e verde, que se mesclavam formando desenhos, algo parecido com escamas de peixe e pele de cobra, e tudo isso junto com algumas palavras fechavam a manga de tatuagens em seu braço.  
– Gosta?  
– Oque? - perguntei, finalmente tirando os olhos do braço de Edward.  
– Da minha tatuagem... - respondeu rindo. - Gosta?  
– Ah, sim! É muito bonita!  
– Obrigada. - ele sorriu, também olhando. - Ela vem até o peito e desce pelo outro braço. - ele disse, virando e mostrando o braço esquerdo.  
Olhei novamente fascinada, ela se espalhava por seu peito apenas abaixo de sua clavícula e gracas a sua regata eu pude ver rosas vermelhas com folhas verdes em seus dois ombros, e o topo do que parecia ser uma caveira. Os dois braços tinham desenhos parecidos com as mesmas cores combinadas. Suas mãos também tinham tinta e seus dedos juntos pareciam formar uma palavra que não identifiquei, mas morri de vontade de saber oque era.  
– É muito legal. - eu disse por fim, dando por encerrada minha avaliação, por agora pelo menos.  
– Obrigada. Você tem alguma?  
Eu ri.  
–Não, sou muito medrosa. Mas pretendo fazer um dia.  
Ele sorriu, porem de repente ficou serio.  
– Me fala, quando te encontrei você estava perdida, não é?  
Corei novamente.  
– Ahm.. talvez.  
– Uhm, se mudou faz pouco tempo?  
– Não, vim apenas para o feriado. Não vejo a hora de ir embora dessa cidade idiota! - resmunguei. - Sem ofensa. - acrescentei rapidamente.  
Ele riu.  
–Não me ofende, também não moro aqui. A diferença é que conheço essa cidade com a palma da minha mão, oque não é difícil pois ela é bem pequena.  
– Sim, mas todas as ruas parecem iguais! E não tem iluminação!  
Ele ri novamente, e eu acho que já posso trabalhar como comediante.  
– De onde você é? - Edward perguntou.  
– Nova Iorque. - falei com orgulho.  
– Sério? Você saiu daquela cidade caótica, e veio se perder aqui?  
– Não ria! As únicas referencias aqui são arvores, tem arvores em toda parte!  
– Sim, para vocês nova-iorquinos que adoram prédios, fumaça e barulho de buzina, Forks deve ser entediante...  
– E você não acha isso também? Disse que não é daqui... E com esse estilo, deve morar em uma cidade grande.  
– "Com esse estilo"? Você quer dizer que só por eu ser tatuado e usar roupas modernas eu obrigatoriamente não posso morar em cidades pequenas? - perguntou Edward, incomodado.  
Merda. Porque não fica com a boca fechada Bella?  
– Bom, eu.. é que no interior... Ahm...  
– Sabe, nem todos que moram no interior se vestem como caipiras. Temos escolhas. - ele continuou, parecendo irritado.  
– Tudo bem! Já entendi! Fui rude... me desculpa.  
– Ta, tanto faz... - ele se levantou, batendo nas calças para tirar a sujeira do muro em que estávamos sentados. - Me diz onde você ta hospedada que te acompanho.  
– Bom, se eu to perdida eu obviamente não sei!  
Edward revirou os olhos e tentou conter um sorriso. Ufa, me incomodou que ele estivesse magoado com oque eu disse.  
– Ah é, a menina da cidade grande não sabe se orientar sem placas brilhantes. - ele debochou. - Você esta na casa de quem?  
– Do meu tio.. Billy Black.  
Seu rosto retorceu em uma careta, por um momento tive esperanças de que ele soubesse de quem eu falava.  
– Não... Não sei quem é. - ele disse por fim.  
– Você não disse que conhecia a cidade toda?  
– A cidade, não as pessoas. - ele apontou. - Bom, quem sabe meus pais conhecem.  
– Seus pais? Veio visitar seus pais?  
– Sim, porque? - perguntou incomodado.  
– Então você já morou aqui!  
Ele se virou e esfregou os braços, coitadinho devia estar congelando só com aquela regata.  
– Sim.. Agora vamos indo.  
– Vamos para onde?  
– Para minha casa. - respondeu como se fosse obvio.  
– C-como? Eu não acho q..  
– Calma. Não precisa ter medo menina. - ele sorriu de lado. - Vamos apenas perguntar aos meus pais.  
– Você não pode apenas ligar?  
– Oh, você conseguiu sinal por aqui? Então porque não ligou para seu tio?  
Eu fiz uma careta, havia esquecido o celular em casa... nem sabia que não havia sinal aqui. Eita cidadezinha boa!  
Edward interpretou minha careta como um "não" e saiu andando.  
– Vem logo garota! Ou não, você que sabe!  
Eu suspirei o vendo caminhar rápido pela rua, eu não tinha escolha, então sai aos tropeços atras dele. Enquanto caminhávamos começou a ventar e uma chuvinha fina começou a cair sobre a gente, se intensificando ao longo da caminhada até a casa de Edward.  
– Era só oque me faltava! - eu grunhi, enquanto Edward abria o portão da sua casa e nós nos abrigávamos em sua área coberta.  
Meus cabelos escorriam e Edward estava com a blusa bem molhada. A jaqueta que ele me emprestou não deixou com que minha roupa molhasse. Pobre Edward estava batendo os dentes de frio. Ele abriu a porta e me convidou a entrar, correu até o banheiro e pegou duas toalhas para nós. Coloquei sua jaqueta no cabideiro e observei Edward tirar a camisa, porem colocou a toalha nos ombros, cobrindo assim seu peitoral de mim... Que pena. Virei o rosto, me distraindo, olhando seu hall de entrada.  
Edward me deixou secando o cabelo e foi até a cozinha, poucos segundos depois ele voltava com um bilhete, com certeza escrito por seus pais pois dizia:  
"Fomos para Port Angeles, voltaremos tarde, coloque uma pizza no forno."  
– Me desculpa. - ele disse.  
Edward não parecia surpreso, e por um momento pensei ter visto um olhar de diversão em seu rosto, porem podia ser coisa da minha cabeça.  
Eu estava na casa de um estranho, sem saber voltar para a casa do meu tio, com uma chuva caindo em pencas la fora, e o pior: o estranho era um cara lindo de morrer. Vish.  
– Bom, você aceita alguma coisa? Eu to com fome, acho que vou fazer aquela pizza agora... oque acha? - perguntou erguendo a toalha até o cabelo e secando.  
Eu fiquei estática por um momento... isso não ia prestar. Eu podia ver seu peito parcialmente coberto pela tatuagem. Nossa, que homem gostoso! Seu peitoral era definido e sua barriga cheia de gominhos formando um taquinho delicioso.  
– Ta tudo bem? - ele perguntou. Como eu não respondi ele suspirou e colocou as mãos em meus ombros, fazendo com que eu olhasse pro seu rosto. - Olha me desculpa por isso, ok? Eu sei que você deve estar nervosa por estar na casa de um estranho e por toda essa situação, mas não tem como ir pra sua casa agora. E não podemos sair perguntando de casa em casa no meio desse temporal! Então não temos opção. Oque posso fazer é te prometer que não vou te machucar de modo algum e posso colocar uma pizza no forno, ficamos conversando até meus pais chegarem.  
Respirei fundo, eu realmente não tinha opção e Edward não parecia ser um cara mau. Eu ia ficar bem e podia até ser legal, Edward era divertido e passar algum tempo com ele não seria nada ruim, nada ruim mesmo.  
– Ok. Mas só se a pizza for de calabresa. - eu brinquei, lhe dando um sorriso pequeno.  
Edward sorriu de volta e me indicou o caminho. Fomos até a cozinha e sentei em uma das cadeiras enquanto Edward ia ate a geladeira e tirava do congelador uma pizza pronta, ele me mostrou a caixa quadrada em que estava escrito "Calabresa". Sorrimos um para o outro e fiquei observando ele colocar a pizza em uma forma e leva-la ate o forno elétrico, ajustando a temperatura e o timer.  
– Prontinho. Ele vai avisar quando estiver pronta. - Edward disse, e então fomos para a sala de estar.  
Pouco tempo depois Edward havia ajustado o aquecedor da casa e tudo estava quentinho, estávamos sentados no sofá em frente a televisão e assistíamos um filme qualquer sobre aliens, nada muito legal e nada que me fizesse desviar totalmente a atenção do peito tatuado do cara lindo sentado ao meu lado. Edward fez o favor de não colocar camisa... ele apenas trocou a calça por uma bermuda. Aliás, acho que fez de proposito porque do jeito que eu estava olhando pra ele era impossível que ele não se desse conta de que me atraia.  
Em todos os momentos conversávamos sobre algo ou riamos de cenas idiotas do filme, e enquanto isso Edward sempre arrumava um jeito de me tocar, seja pra colocar uma mecha solta de meu cabelo no lugar, ou pra me beliscar nas costelas. Ouve um momento em que seu braço contornou meu pescoço e sua boca veio para meu ouvido e eu quase não entendi oque ele estava falando porque meu coração batia ridiculamente alto.  
– Eu estou gostando muito que você esteja aqui. E você?  
– Ahm... claro. - respondi nervosa. - Também to gostando.  
Edward sorriu e voltou a olhar para a TV. Sem tirar o braço.  
A tempestade se intensificava la fora, raios iluminavam o céu e os barulhos dos trovoes eram muito altos. Eu me aconcheguei mais perto de Edward e ele me abraçou mais forte, sem me conter olhei para cima e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos porem fomos interrompidos pelo barulho do timer do forno. Nos separamos suspirando e Edward se levantou para pegar a pizza.  
Estávamos comendo com as mãos os pedaços de pizza de calabresa, sentados em frente a TV e comentando como aquilo estava bom, quando Edward começou a rir do nada.  
– Oque?- perguntei, sorrindo.  
– Você parece uma criança comendo. - ele riu e eu fiquei vermelha. - Ta se sujando toda.  
– Sempre dizem isso. - resmunguei, pegando um guardanapo e limpando a boca.  
– Não é uma coisa ruim. A maioria das garotas estão preocupadas demais com a quantidade de calorias que tem em um pedaço de pizza.  
Eu sorri, eu não era nada como essas garotas, e Edward parecia gostar. Ele chegou perto e tirou o guardanapo da minha mão e o passou delicadamente em minha bochecha. Serio que eu tava cheia de molho na cara? Corei mais e ele voltou a rir de mim. Edward baixou o guardanapo porem não se afastou, seus olhos iam de minha boca para meus olhos e o ar começou a ficar denso em nossa volta, meu peito subia e descia com minha respiração rápida, ele ia me beijar! Eu devia deixar? Do que eu to falando? Obvio que sim! Seu rosto foi chegando mais perto, seu halito já me banhava e meus olhos já estavam fechando, quando um estrondo foi ouvido e tudo ficou escuro. Não pude evitar soltar um grito. Mas que merda!  
– Deve ter caído a chave. - Edward sussurrou.  
– Que merda! Odeio tempestades... - eu resmunguei.  
Escutei a risada de Edward se afastando e entrei em panico, ele ia me deixar sozinha?  
– Espera! Não me deixa aqui! - eu gritei, tentando andar sem bater em nada.  
– Calma só vou ligar a chave! Espera ai.  
Eu gemi, tateando até achar o sofá novamente e me sentei nele para esperar Edward voltar. Poxa a luz tinha que cair bem nessa hora? O universo não estava conspirando ao meu favor hoje! Ouvi o barulho de Edward mexendo no contador, porem as luzes não voltaram a acender. Isso não é bom...  
– BOO!  
– Que merda Edward! - eu gritei, lhe dando um tapa.  
– Desculpa, não pude evitar. - ele riu, ainda parado na parte de trás do sofá onde ele me deu o susto. - Então, uma noticia ruim: Não foi a chave... Foi o transformador, a vizinhança inteira esta no escuro.  
– Nossa que perfeito!  
– Pois é... Vou arrumar umas velas, fica aqui ok?  
– Tah.. mas não demora!  
Ele saiu rindo de novo. Que bom que eu o divirto - pensei, irônica.  
Enquanto Edward espalhava velas pelos cômodos o telefone tocou, não foi surpresa eu gritar novamente de susto. Ele atendeu e ouviu por um instante. Assim que ele desligou eu perguntei quem era e ele respondeu que era da companhia de energia. Perguntei oque eles disseram e aparentemente foi algo como:  
"Desculpe-nos pelo transtorno, estaremos restabelecendo sua energia em algumas horas..."  
– Algumas horas? - eu berrei. - Eles tao de brincadeira, ne?  
– Medo do escuro, Isabella? - Edward perguntou, chegando perto de mim e falando em meu ouvido. Seu halito quente me fez tremer.  
– Medo do que tem nele. - respondi, ofegando por sua proximidade.  
Edward riu e afastou meus cabelos de meu pescoço, e deslisou seu nariz por ele.  
– No momento só tem você e eu. - respondeu.  
– Eu sei.  
Edward se afastou um pouco, me olhando.  
– Isso quer dizer que tem medo de mim, Isabella? - perguntou, sorrindo de canto e arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas grossas.  
– Não necessariamente.  
– Como assim?  
Respirei fundo e respondi com sinceridade.  
– De nós dois juntos.  
Ele sorriu mais, seus olhos pareciam bem escuros agora. O silencio perdurou mais tempo do que eu podia aguentar, virei o rosto e tratei de falar a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.  
– Nossa pizza já era. - disse, vendo a caixa caída no chão.  
– Isso é a ultima coisa na minha cabeça agora. - ele respondeu, sua voz mais rouca do que eu já tinha ouvido.  
– Mas oque vamos comer agora? - insisti em o distrair com outra coisa, não era mentira oque eu disse antes, eu tinha medo de nós dois sozinhos no escuro, com Edward eu sentia que não teria controle.  
– Sabe, não estou mais com fome... - ele disse, chegando outra vez mais perto de mim. - Pelo menos não de comida. - sussurrou.  
Eu pulei do sofá. Meu Deus! Que homem é esse? Essa voz podia me levar a fazer as maiores loucuras. Como por exemplo... transar com um cara que acabei de conhecer.  
"Bella você não conhece ele, você não pode! Você não é assim!" - disse minha voz interior. O problema é que ela estava abafada pela outra voz que dizia: "Você ta vendo essas tatuagens deliciosas nesse peitoral glorioso, e nesses braços fortes? Oque ta esperando garota? Vai deixar essa chance escapar?"  
Eu estava em uma luta interna, enquanto Edward me observava sorrindo e se levantando, chegando cada vez mais perto com um olhar predador, eu deslizava para trás tentando decidir oque fazer. De repente minhas costas bateram em uma parede, era meu fim. Edward me encurralou, colocando as duas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça e chegando com o rosto a centímetros do meu.  
– Não precisa ter medo, carinho. Apenas desejo continuar de onde estávamos quando a luz caiu... oque me diz?  
Eu olhei em seus olhos, aqueles olhos azuis como o céu, brilhando de malicia e desejo. Eu não podia negar que estava louca por aquele beijo, porem eu sabia que não ia ser só um beijo. Talvez a luz caindo tenha sido a minha salvação, minha oportunidade de ver a loucura que eu estava prestes a fazer.  
– Edward eu... não acho que...  
– Eu não vou te forçar a nada, Isabella. Eu juro. - ele sussurrou, acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos longos. - Só quero um beijo. Deixa eu te beijar, carinho?  
Eu ofeguei, minha boca estava seca, minhas entranhas retorcendo. Esse homem seria minha perdição.  
– Sim. - eu sussurrei, rendida.  
Edward sorriu e deslizou sua mão para minha nuca, segurando firme meu cabelo enquanto a outra ia para minha cintura. Automaticamente ergui minha cabeça e entreabri os lábios, seus olhos me percorreram gulosos por um instante antes de finalmente sua boca descer sobre a minha. Nosso beijo começou forte desde o principio, seus lábios devoravam os meus com uma fome que jamais vi. Sua língua se entrelaçava com a minha e explorava cada canto da minha boca. Seu gosto era de pizza, obvio, ainda assim era bom de uma maneira completamente estranha, talvez fosse bom apenas porque era Edward.  
Não consegui controlar minhas mãos, como eu sabia desde o inicio que não conseguiria. Elas deslizaram em seus braços fortes, uma foi até sua nuca, os dedos se embrenhando em seus cabelos curtos e macios, a outra desceu para seu peito glorioso, apenas o pensamento de que eu estava tocando sua tatuagem me deixava completamente excitada.  
Quando o beijo acabou eu estava ofegante, sem ar nenhum nos pulmões e inegavelmente molhada. Eu tirei as mãos dele um pouco envergonhada.  
Edward começou a rir e eu olhei para ele já vermelha.  
– Você estava a noite toda querendo tocar nas minhas tatuagens, agora ta com vergonha? - ele perguntou, sorrindo de canto.  
Pois é, ele tinha reparado... Ah, foda-se, eu queria mesmo, não era culpa minha ele ser tao gostoso.  
Edward me pegou de surpresa me fazendo soltar um gritinho ao levar suas mãos espalmadas ao meu bumbum e me erguer do chão, meus braços e pernas contornaram seu corpo automaticamente. Ele sorriu e caminhou até o sofá, se sentando e me deixando em seu colo.  
Nos encaramos por um momento, eu hesitante esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele não disse. Deslizou suas mãos por meus braços até chegar as minhas mãos e fez com que eu tocasse suas tatuagens, depois disso eu não precisei de mais incentivo e fiquei traçando linhas em seu peitoral e braços. Aquilo era tao incrível, tatuagens me fascinavam de um modo inexplicável.  
– Não precisa ter vergonha. Não sabe como me faz sentir bem ter suas mãos sobre mim. - ele disse, e eu não pude conter o sorriso largo que se espalhou por meu rosto. - Ainda mais porque me da o direito de ter as minhas sobre você também. - ele continuou, levando suas mãos até minha cintura e as infiltrando sob minha blusa, acariciando o local.  
Nós sorrimos um para o outro e eu continuei minha exploração minuciosa por cada linha de suas tatuagens, e de seu corpo porque, meu Deus, que homem gostoso! Minha visão ficou nublada enquanto eu o tocava, imagens de nós dois juntos inundaram minha mente, como eu gostaria de me inclinar e lamber cada pedacinho de sua pele colorida. Eu sorri com esse pensamento, e fui tirada de minhas fantasias por uma risada gostosa vinda de Edward.  
– Se você gosta tanto devia fazer. - ele disse, por um segundo pensei que ele lera a minha mente, mas ele estava falando obviamente sobre tatuagens. - Sei que disse que tem medo, mas sério, não é tao ruim.  
Eu sorri, era oque eu mais queria, porem meu medo não era só da dor...  
– E se eu fizer algo que depois eu me arrependa?  
– É só pensar bem no que fazer, escolha algo que tenha a ver com você, que tenha significado. E por mais que você faça algo que depois venha a não gostar, é como aquelas besteiras que você faz no colegial... foram idiotices mas você não se arrepende, fazem parte de você e da sua historia.  
– Uau, é um bom modo de pensar.  
Ele sorriu e chegou seu rosto mais perto do meu.  
– Por falar nisso, você já acabou o colegial né? Eu não quero ser preso nem nada. - ele perguntou, beijando delicadamente meu ombro.  
– Sim... tenho 19 anos. E você?  
– Tenho 27. - ele disse, continuando a me beijar, dessa vez o pescoço.  
Vinte e sete! Oito anos mais velho que eu... Porra! Eu adoro homens mais velhos!  
– Minha idade é um problema pra você? - ele perguntou, notando meu silencio.  
– Claro que não. A minha é?  
– Nem um pouco. - ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, seus lábios a um centímetro dos meus. - Você é tao linda.  
Eu sorri e agradeci.  
– Você também é. - sussurrei.  
– Sim? Pensei que gostasse só das minhas tatuagens.  
– São elas que te deixam bonito. - retruquei, o fazendo rir.  
– Ah é? Então não vou mais te beijar, fique ai curtindo minhas tatuagens. - ele disse, se afastando e fazendo um biquinho, os cantos de sua boca tremendo com a vontade de rir.  
Eu sorri maliciosamente e me inclinei beijando de leve seu pescoço.  
– Pode deixar, vou curtir.  
Fui descendo meus lábios por sua pele até chegar em seu peito, assim que minha boca pairou sobre sua tatuagem meu corpo vibrou de excitação, sem hesitar percorri com minha língua a primeira linha colorida situada logo a baixo de sua clavícula. Seu gosto salgado explodiu em minha boca, me fazendo gemer de prazer. Eu realmente estava fazendo isso! Meu maior desejo desde que o vi sem camisa estava sendo realizado. Edward suspirou, fazendo seu peito estufar e relaxar. Eu sorri e subi até seu sexy maxilar, dando uma leve mordiscada ali e depois lambendo devagar a região.  
– Gosta disso, Ed?  
– Muito. - ele respondeu meio ofegante.  
Ri e voltei a trabalhar em seu peito, deslizando minhas mãos sobre a superfície e depois contornando com minha língua uma linha que eu achasse particularmente atraente. Meus dedos acabaram esbarrando em seus mamilos e resolvi dar alguma atenção a eles, lentamente desci beijos por seu peito e levei minha boca até lá, olhei em seu rosto enquanto lambia e mordiscava, sua expressão de prazer era linda. Me dirigi aos seus braços, beijando enquanto arranhava seu peito com minhas unhas compridas.  
– Ah Isabella, assim me mata. - ele rosnou, apertando minha cintura e me fazendo sentir o tamanho de sua excitação.  
Gemi com o contato de seu membro com minha intimidade, mesmo com as roupas eu podia sentir o atrito de nossos sexos enquanto nos mexíamos buscando maior contato. Eu já estava sensível e molhada, meu corpo clamava pelo dele.  
Edward parecia tao impaciente quanto eu, levando suas mãos para a barra de minha blusa e a puxando de uma vez, com habilidade ele rapidamente abriu meu sutiã e o jogou em algum lugar da sala.  
Da sala... Merda! A gente estava se despindo na sala de seus pais!  
– Edward, seus pais podem chegar... - eu ofeguei, tentando me afastar.  
Porem Edward não pareceu me ouvir, sua atenção estava focada em meus seios nus.  
– Lindos. - ele sussurrou, seus olhos negros dançavam e seu rosto se aproximou mais.  
Soltei um gemido alto quando sua boca se fechou em meu seio direito, sua língua circulando meu mamilo e seus dentes o prendendo levemente, para depois me chupar forte como um bebe faminto.  
– Edward! - eu gemi, segurando fortemente seus cabelos e o puxando mais para mim. Meus quadris se balançavam mais rápido agora de encontro ao seu membro duro como pedra.  
Ele deu atenção ao meu outro seio também e então seus lábios subiram para os meus. Nossas línguas brigando por espaço na boca do outro, prendi seu lábio entre meus dentes e puxei, fazendo Edward estremecer.  
– Edward, quarto... - eu pedi, ainda preocupada com uma possível cena na frente de seus pais.  
Ele concordou com a cabeça e me soltou, sai do seu colo e caminhei aos tropeços pela sala, juntando minhas roupas. Edward me puxou pela mão, subimos as escadas tropeçando e rindo no escuro. No segundo andar fui prensada contra uma das portas do corredor e os lábios macios de Edward exploravam meu pescoço, sua mão tateando no escuro até encontrar a maçaneta, ele abriu e caímos para dentro.  
Seu quarto estava iluminado gracas a duas velas que ele havia colocado ali, corri meus olhos pelo comodo porem antes que eu pudesse fazer uma avaliação do local Edward me abraçou por trás e correu as mãos por minha barriga nua, fazendo com que eu soltasse um suspiro de prazer. Sem nenhuma dificuldade seus dedos hábeis abriram os botoes do meu jeans e me livraram daquela peça em poucos segundos. Notando que estava em desvantagem, eu me virei e tratei de despi-lo também. Assim, ambos semi-nus, caímos em sua cama de casal aos beijos, Edward por cima de mim e no meio de minhas pernas, cada pedacinho de seu corpo moldado ao meu.  
– Eu quero tanto você. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando meu lóbulo e me fazendo tremer.  
– Eu também. Por favor, Edward... me faça sua. - eu pedi, completamente embriagada de prazer.  
Edward rosnou e desceu os lábios por meu pescoço, passou por meus seios, dando-lhes beijos e chupões, e seguiu por minha barriga. Assim que ele estava de frente para minha feminilidade, seus dedos se infiltraram no elástico de minha calcinha e puxaram a peça lentamente por minhas pernas. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada por estar totalmente exposta para um cara que eu nem conhecia direito, um estranho! Mas eu já estava muito longe nisso para parar agora. Seu rosto estava tao perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu sexo. Esperei que ele voltasse para cima, mas ele tinha outros planos.  
Seu rosto desceu mais perto e ele plantou um pequeno beijo em minha intimidade, eu gemi baixinho com isso e ele me olhou enquanto lentamente dava mais um beijo. Ele estava me testando, checando se estava tudo bem ele fazer isso, se eu aprovava, e foda-se se eu não estava louca por isso! Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele sorriu, finalmente voltando os olhos para baixo e dando-me oque eu tanto ansiava.  
Sua língua desceu sobre minha fenda molhada, lambendo-me desde baixo até meu clitóris, meu gemido foi alto e meu corpo se arqueou de prazer por um momento. Edward colocou as mãos em minhas coxas, fazendo com que eu me abrisse mais para ele, e eu não o impedi. Sua boca fazia loucuras, ele me lambia, chupava, mordiscava... E eu apenas sabia gemer e implorar por mais. Meu sexo já implorava por libertação, até que ele levou seus dedos a abertura apertada e estocou com rapidez, me levando para a borda. Gemi seu nome enquanto mergulhava no prazer de meu orgasmo. Quando abri os olhos tive a visão sexy de seu rosto levantando do meio de minhas pernas, lambendo os lábios.  
Levei minhas mãos a seus cabelos e o puxei para cima para que pudesse beija-lo. Agora apenas sua boxer nos separava e eu tratei de dar um jeito nisso, ele me ajudou a tirar sua ultima peça de roupa e apesar de estarmos tao ansiosos, Edward lembrou-se de pegar uma camisinha no bidé. Assim que estava pronto ele voltou para cima de mim, se encaixando entre minhas pernas, nossas intimidades se tocando. Gememos com o contato. Nossos olhares se conectaram e vi a pergunta muda em seus olhos: "Tem certeza?"  
– Eu quero Edward... Vem! - eu disse, ofegante.  
Ele não precisou de mais incentivo. Em uma estocada firme ele já estava dentro de mim. Edward era grande, eu gritei o sentindo todo dentro de mim. Ele ficou parado por um instante deixando eu me acostumar com seu tamanho e logo depois começou a se movimentar devagar, seu membro entrando e saindo lentamente, me deixando sentir todo seu comprimento. Meus olhos fecharam de prazer e meu corpo arqueou, tentando diminuir ainda mais o espaço entre nós.  
– Oh Deus. Tao apertada, neném. Tao bom. - Edward gemeu em meu ouvido.  
– Sim, muito bom. Me de mais!  
Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço, beijando e lambendo minha pele, me deixando mais e mais louca a cada segundo. Seus movimentos iam ficando mais rápidos, e eu gemia seu nome, me sentindo pulsar e apertar envolta dele.  
Sua respiração forte, seus gemidos roucos e sua língua na minha pele. Minhas unhas arranhando suas costas largas e meus dentes mordendo seu ombro, seu nome saindo de meus lábios como uma musica. Nossos quadris se chocando em nossa dança erótica, roçando, tremendo, apertando. O suor escorrendo e o cheiro de sexo no ar, nos embriagando de luxuria.  
– Edward! - gritei seu nome em abandono, quando em uma ultima estocada ele me levou ao céu.  
Ele ainda não tinha vindo, então assim que recuperei o folego nos virei na cama, montei seus quadris e voltei a nos movimentar, rápido e forte, ele estava quase lá.  
– Isso, gostosa. Assim! - ele rosnou, segurando meus quadris com força e me ajudando nos movimentos.  
Eu já podia sentir um segundo orgasmo se formando dentro de mim, tao poderoso quanto o primeiro, queimando meu ventre e fazendo-me choramingar em uma agonia boa. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, sua boca se abrindo em um grito mudo. Senti a camisinha encher dentro de mim e deixei-me vir também, caindo cansada sobre o peito de Edward. Ambos aproveitamos os últimos segundos de prazer, ofegantes, quietos, apenas deixando a respiração normalizar.  
– Wow... isso foi incrível. - Edward sussurrou no silencio. Eu só fiquei quietinha, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, enquanto ele nos virava na cama e saia de dentro de mim com cuidado. O observei sair da cama e caminhar até uma porta que devia ser o banheiro e voltar com uma careta.  
– Oque houve? - perguntei ainda sorrindo, aquela careta era adorável e aquele corpo... meu Deus!  
– Esqueci que ainda estamos sem energia... Então, nada de banho pra nós. - ele reclamou. - A não ser que queira um banho gelado? - perguntou fazendo outra careta.  
– Nenhum pouco. - respondi atirada na cama preguiçosamente, a cabeça virada em sua direção.  
Ele riu.  
– Graças a Deus.  
– Afinal, pra que banho se ainda podemos nos sujar mais um pouco?  
– Gosto de como você pensa. - ele sorriu, vindo pra cima de mim.  
Ficamos deitados por mais um tempo e eu não tinha a minima vontade de sair dali. As velas derretiam devagar e a luz se esvaia com elas, deixando-nos sonolentos. Edward descansava a cabeça no meu peito depois da nossa terceira rodada de sexo quente. Eu não sei como ele ainda não havia desmaiado, nenhum parceiro meu havia durado mais que duas vezes. Edward era o super-homem.  
– Eu sou o Batman. - ele murmurou.  
Eu tenho que parar de falar meus pensamentos em voz alta.  
– Ok, Batman... Pode dormir um pouco, não vou cortar sua garganta enquanto dorme. Até porque não sei onde deixei minha faca.  
– Me sinto bem melhor. - resmungou sonolento, saindo de cima de mim e me puxando para seus braços. - Dorme também minha Batgirl, sei que o papai aqui acabou com você.  
Eu ri.  
– Ah, e feliz ano novo.  
– Oque? - perguntei erguendo a cabeça pra olhar em seus olhos.  
– Já são 3 da madrugada.  
– Wow... Então viramos o ano fazendo...  
– Aham. - ele riu. - Foi um jeito perfeito de começar o ano.  
– Concordo. - sussurrei, lhe dando um beijo. - Perfeito.  
Voltei a me deitar em seu peito, colocando uma perna possessivamente por cima de seu quadril e minha cabeça em seu pescoço.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciais:** _Hey gente! Estou de volta..._

 _Essa é a parte final da fic, espero que gostem s2_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Acordei com uma luz muito forte no rosto.  
Que merda.  
Espera.  
Não tinha faltado luz?  
Abri os olhos e logo fechei. É, a luz tinha voltado.  
Ouvi uns barulhos vindos do andar de baixo e logo pensei que meu estranho tatuado tinha me deixado dormir demais, porem uma mão muito grande situada em meu seio esquerdo me dizia que eu estava errada. Abri os olhos de novo e vi Edward deitado todo esparramado encima de mim. Sua perna direita estava atravessada sobre mim, prendendo as minhas. Sua cabeça estava na minha barriga e sua mão direita, como já havia notado, agarrava meu seio. Sua postura era toda possessiva, como se ate em seus sonhos ele estivesse deixando claro que eu era dele.  
Não, eu não era dele. Deixa de pensar besteira Bella. A gente se divertiu, e só isso. Sexo casual. Mais nada.  
Com isso em mente eu comecei a cutucar seu braço. Os barulhos que eu havia ouvido continuavam e eu estava assustada. Será que os pais dele chegaram?  
– Edward! Acorda! - eu cochichei.  
– Hmm...  
– Levanta!  
– Porque? To bem aqui. - ele disse, me apertando mais e me deixando beijos molhados na barriga.  
Meu corpo me traiu e tremeu sob suas caricias, Edward riu e continuou. Aquilo tinha que parar.  
– Seus pais estão ai! - eu exclamei.  
Ele parou na hora.  
– Oque?  
– Eu ouvi um barulho la embaixo.  
Edward saltou da cama e pegou uma calça de moletom no guarda roupas.  
– Fica ai até eu voltar, ok? - ele disse e me deu um beijo na testa.  
–Ok.  
Fiquei na cama bem quietinha, esperaria até que ele voltasse. Nesse meio tempo acabei pegando no sono outra vez.  
–-

 **POV ED**

Estava tudo claro e eu podia ouvir um barulho na cozinha, quem será que era? Um ladrão? Peguei um taco de baseball que eu deixava por ali e fui descendo as escadas devagar olhando para todos os lados. Assim que pisei na sala uma figura enorme saiu da porta da cozinha.  
Virei rapidamente e levantei o taco de baseball acima da minha cabeça para acertar o homem porem consegui identifica-lo antes que o pior acontecesse.  
– Porra! Que isso cara? - Emmett gritou.  
– Você me assustou! Pensei que era a porra de um ladrão!  
Nós fomos nos sentar no sofá e Emmett comia um sanduíche. Não pensei que ele fosse voltar tao cedo.  
– E ai, porque veio pra cá? - perguntei.  
– Eu que pergunto... Fui para a casa dos nossos pais e eles disseram que você estava aqui e não foi pra casa nas festas.  
– Grande coisa, você também não foi.  
– É, mas eu tava em Nova Iorque com a Rosalie e a família dela. Você veio de Los Angeles para passar a noite de ano novo sozinho na nossa casa de férias? - ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.  
– Sim e você, porque veio?  
– Pra dar um abraço na família oras.  
– Uma ova. Se fosse isso a Rose vinha junto.  
– Ah, é que rolou uma briga... Enfim, nada demais. Mas sabe como a Rose é.  
– Sim, não precisa dizer mais nada. - eu sabia bem como aquela loira era, totalmente louca! Essa briga não duraria muito, porem.  
Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Eu tinha que falar pra ele da Bella, afinal ela estava la encima esperando. E pra ele não dar nenhuma mancada né.  
– Emmett, eu não to sozinho.  
– Oque? Ah garanhão! Quem é a gostosa da vez?  
– Não fala assim, idiota. - eu rosnei - O nome dela é Isabella, e ela é diferente.  
– Opa. Diferente tipo...  
– Sim. Tipo, "A garota".  
– Nossa... A quanto tempo conhece ela? Porra porque não me disse? Eu te contei quando soube que Rose era "A garota".  
Eu suspirei.  
– Conheci ela ontem.  
– Porra! Mas.. - ele não terminou, só me olhou com os olhos arregalados.  
– Sei la, irmão. Ela é... perfeita. Só que eu fiz uma merda das grandes.  
– Ah não. Não me diz que broxou!  
– Cala a boca, é serio. Eu menti que essa casa era dos nossos pais, pra convence-la a vir pra cá ontem a noite.  
– Merda. Mas isso é fácil de resolver, é só não contar nada.  
– Não posso mentir de novo pra ela, Emmett! Tenho que contar a verdade ou em algum momento ela vai descobrir, e vai ser bem pior.  
– Ok, você ta certo maninho.  
Eu levantei do sofá pra ir chama-la.  
–-

 **POV BELLA**

– Bella? Isabella?  
Eu abri os olhos e vi Edward deitado ao meu lado.  
– Ah, desculpa... cai no sono.  
– Tudo bem.  
– Eram mesmo seus pais? - perguntei preocupada.  
– Não. Apenas meu irmão idiota.  
– Ah! Então...  
– Se arruma e desce, vou te apresentar pra ele.  
– Ok.  
Levantei e fui ao banheiro me ajeitar. Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, pelo menos a luz já tinha voltado. Desci as escadas e um cara muito grande e musculoso estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Edward.  
– Oi. - eu disse, entrando na sala.  
– Olá, moça bonita! - falou o irmão de Edward, sorrindo.  
– Ela é minha garota, Emmett. Sai fora.  
Eu corei, sua garota?  
– Desculpa, esse idiota ciumento não nos apresentou. Sou Emmett e você deve ser Isabella.  
– Isso. É um prazer, Emmett.  
Ele apertou minha mão e eu me sentei.  
– Então, Edward me disse que se conheceram ontem...  
Eu já ia responder porem Edward interrompeu.  
– Emmett, eu preciso falar com ela a sós.  
– Eu acho que você vai precisar do meu apoio maninho...  
Edward suspirou e eu franzi o cenho, não estava entendendo nada.  
– Faça um cafe pra Bella então, se você quer ajudar.  
– OK. Só porque você pediu com jeitinho.  
Então ele saiu e Edward bagunçou os cabelos os tornando uma bagunça maior ainda. Eu já estava ficando preocupada.  
– Bella, eu preciso que você me escute antes de falar qualquer coisa. Pode fazer isso?  
– Claro. - eu falei hesitante.  
– Ok. Então... Eu menti.  
Ah merda.  
– Quando eu te vi la na rua, eu senti algo em mim, meio que incontrolável... eu te vi e simplesmente precisava falar com você, te conhecer. Depois que começamos a conversar, eu não queria que acabasse ali. Eu me senti tao atraído, como nunca havia me sentido antes! Eu quis você Isabella, assim que botei meus olhos em você. Eu não podia deixa-la ir... eu precisava de mais tempo, e a chuva me ajudou.  
Enquanto eu ouvia sua explicação minha cabeça começava a latejar, só oque eu pensava era nas duas palavrinhas "Eu menti".  
– Então eu te chamei para vir para a minha casa... - ele parou e me olhou com olhos tristes.  
– Para perguntar aos seus pais se conheciam meu tio... - continuei para ele.  
Ele fechou os olhos.  
– Não. Meus pais não moram aqui.  
– Oque?  
– Deixe eu terminar... Essa casa não é dos meus pais, é minha e de Emmett... Herança de família.  
– Você disse que não morava aqui. - Ele pediu que eu não interrompesse mas era impossível apenas ouvir e não fazer perguntas!  
– E não moro! Essa é a nossa casa de ferias, quando eu e Emmett visitamos a família nós ficamos aqui.  
– Edward fica aqui, eu só venho para fazer companhia. - Disse Emmett vindo da cozinha com uma caneca fumegante e a colocou na minha mão.  
Eu não queria tomar nada.  
– Emmett... - Edward reclamou da intromissão.  
– Edward não se dá bem com nosso pai, então ele prefere ficar aqui.  
– Enfim. - Edward interrompeu o irmão e voltou sua atenção para mim. - Eu menti sobre meus pais morarem aqui, me desculpa Bella, eu sá queria mais tempo com você.  
Eu estava puta da cara. Edward havia mentido pra mim. Quando ele me trouxe para cá sabia exatamente que não teria ninguém em casa, o bilhete de seus pais era falso. Edward agora só me olhava serio, esperando o momento em que eu começaria a chama-lo de todos os nomes que eu conhecia. Mas eu não faria isso.  
– Porque não me disse que não sabia onde meus tios moravam? - perguntei, tentando ser razoável e dar a chance de ele se explicar.  
Ele engoliu em seco e Emmett olhou confuso para o irmão.  
– Tios? Que tios?  
– Eu estava perdida, e Edward disse que seus pais poderiam conhecer meus tios. - respondi, com a voz dura. - Meu tio é Billy Black e...  
– Calma! O Billy é seu tio? O pai de Jacob Black?  
– Você os conhece?  
– Se eu os conheço? Jacob era nosso maior inimigo quando eramos crianças. Edward simplesmente o odiava, eles caíram no soco uma vez.  
– Emmett! Porra! - Edward rosnou, porem agora nada mais adiantava.  
Eu me levantei furiosa e coloquei a caneca cheia de café na mesinha da sala. Comecei a procurar minhas coisas, eu estava indo embora agora.  
– Bella.. Por favor.. - Edward dizia, andando atras de mim.  
– Eu não acredito que fui tao idiota! Você me trouxe aqui só pra dormir comigo! E eu boba no desconfiei de nada!  
– Não foi assim, Isabella! - ele ergueu a voz. - Eu fiz isso porque gostei de você! Eu nunca quis te magoar, não foi essa minha intensão. To te pedindo desculpas...  
– Baixa seu tom pra falar comigo! - eu gritei, e apontei o dedo na sua cara assustada. - Você pode me pedir um milhão de desculpas, mas uma coisa que você tem que saber sobre mim é que odeio mentiras, e não perdoo mentirosos.  
Edward parou de falar e eu me virei para Emmett.  
– Emmett, será que poderia me explicar como chegar na casa do meu tio?  
– Posso te levar lá se quiser.  
– Não precisa. Eu levo. - interferiu Edward.  
– Não. Prefiro que Emmett me leve. Vamos? - perguntei forçando um sorriso para seu irmão.  
– Claro.  
O carro percorreu devagar as ruas e me senti ainda mais idiota quando em questão de 5 minutos paramos na frente da casa de Billy. Quer dizer.. estávamos a umas três quadras de lá!  
– Eu não acredito! Mentiroso de uma figa!  
– Eita, calma ai... É do meu irmão que você ta falando.  
– Eu sei, você deve saber que seu irmão é um cretino! - resmunguei. Tentando abrir a porta e vendo que ela estava travada. - Abre a porta!  
– É claro, assim que você me der seu numero de celular.  
– Oque?  
– Seu numero. Edward pediu.  
– Não quero falar com ele.  
– Então é só não atender. - ele disse sorrindo.  
Bufei e passei meu numero, ele ligou para ver se eu não havia dado o numero errado de proposito. Eu não era uma mentirosa. Ele destravou a porta e eu pulei para fora.  
– Ah, e Edward pode ser um idiota, pode ter inventado uma historia idiota só pra conseguir mais tempo com você, mas ele não é um cretino. - Emmett respondeu alto.  
Me virei pra ele  
– Então somos dois idiotas. Ele por mentir, e eu por acreditar. Obrigada pela carona Emmett, e diga a Edward para não insistir.  
Emmett não disse mais nada. Me virei e entrei em casa.

–-

Ao contrario do que eu pensei Edward não ficou me ligando a cada dois segundos, ele apenas me enviou uma mensagem, que eu não abri é claro. Ainda estava com muita raiva.  
Meus pais me ligaram aquela tarde, mamãe chorando e pedindo que eu voltasse para casa, papai tentando não demonstrar sentimentos como sempre, porem falhando miseravelmente. Eu amava meus pais e estava morrendo de saudades, comecei a arrumar minhas malas na mesma noite e reservei passagens para a manha seguinte.  
Era meia noite e eu ainda não tinha dormido, estava deitada com meu celular na minha mão. Olhava pro celular de minuto em minuto. Lutando contra mim mesma. Eu estava morta de vontade de ver a mensagem, e isso era mal. Mas pensando bem, eu não deveria estar tao chateada, porque eu sabia desde o inicio que tinha sido uma transa casual. Ele não me devia nada e nem eu a ele. A noite foi ótima e eu não deveria esperar nada mais que isso, nós nunca mais nos veríamos e tudo ficaria bem.  
Com esse pensamento eu abri a mensagem que eu sabia ser de Edward.

 _Isabella. Emmett me disse que você pediu para eu não insistir, então essa será a unica mensagem que irei te mandar. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu nunca tive a intenção de te manipular ou te forçar a nada, eu só queria mais tempo com você e te conhecer melhor. Serio. E você não pode dizer que não queria. Você não pode dizer que não foi incrível. Me arrependo pela mentira, mas não me arrependo de ter tido você em meus braços, pelo menos uma vez. Me perdoa. Edward._

Eu fiquei congelada por um momento, não sabia oque dizer. Edward havia mentido, mas como ele disse ele nunca me forçou a nada, se nós ficamos juntos foi porque eu também quis. Eu não podia culpa-lo.

 _Edward. Eu te perdoo. Ambos sabemos que foi tudo maravilhoso, e não posso te culpar por algo que eu também queria. Foi só sexo, era oque você queria, era oque eu queria e não posso mentir e dizer que não gostei de estar com você. Eu te agradeço pela nossa noite Edward, e eu te perdoo pela mentira. Estou voltando para minha casa amanha, e só queria te dizer que foi bom te conhecer. Adeus._

Enviei esta mensagem e coloquei o celular para despertar as 6 horas da manha, meu voo seria as 7 e eu precisava de tempo para chegar até o aeroporto.  
–-

Meu voo foi uma bela merda, não consegui dormir direito a noite toda e quando pensei que dormiria no avião eis que um casal meloso senta ao meu lado. Puta merda, arranjem um quarto. Foi inevitável pensar em Edward, e isso era ridículo... eu nunca mais o veria, e era melhor eu aceitar isso.  
Meus pais fizeram um escândalo quando cheguei em casa e depois começaram a me paparicar muito, eu não consegui ficar muito tempo em casa aguentando minha mãe me perguntando se eu queria bolo a cada dois minutos. Então fui dar uma volta, enquanto eu caminhava pelo quarteirão avistei uma mulher loira muito bonita do outro lado da rua. Ela nao me era estranha... ela se virou e então eu a reconheci.  
– ROSALIE! - eu gritei, levantando os braços para fazê-la me notar.  
Ela olhou para os lados e enfim me viu. Ela arregalou os olhos e atravessou a rua correndo até mim... bom, o máximo que aqueles saltos enormes permitiam.  
– Isabella Swan?  
– Rosalie Hale! - eu ri.  
– Nossa, quanto tempo faz?  
– Uns 7 anos?  
– Ou mais!  
Rosalie foi minha colega no ensino fundamental, e ela também era minha vizinha. Nós eramos super grudadas... até que a sua família se mudou para o outro lado do pais. Perdemos contato desde então.  
– Não acredito que você voltou! - eu falei, a abraçando.  
– Voltei faz dois meses, não pensei que você ainda estivesse por aqui!  
– Não sou como você que esta sempre mudando de cidade. - eu ri. - Porem eu já não estou na mesma casa a alguns anos.  
– Oh, então eu não teria te encontrado.  
– Pois é... mas é tao legal te ver!  
– Sim! Nós temos que combinar de sair!  
– Claro! Me passa seu numero que a gente combina.  
Conversamos por mais algum tempo e então ela teve que ir, foi tao bom encontrar minha velha amiga, e ela estava tao diferente!  
Nos dias seguintes falei muito com Rose, ela me contou que estava namorando e que ele era de Los Angeles, eles se conheceram lá ano passado. Ao que parece ele estava se mudando para NY pra ficar com ela. Achei super fofo. Ela prometeu que eu logo o conheceria, oque foi muito legal da parte dela, ela queria reatar nossa amizade e eu fiquei muito feliz com isso.  
Acabei contando a Rose oque tinha acontecido no ano novo, Rose achou muito engraçado eu ter parentes em Forks porque seu namorado também tinha. Fiquei mais curiosa sobre o misterioso Emm, como ela o chamava.  
– Emm chega em duas semanas, então enfim vamos poder sair todos juntos. Parece que o irmão dele também vem... talvez eu possa lhe apresentar, ele é um gato. - ela disse, sorrindo.  
– Não, Rose. Nem começa. - eu reclamei. - Chega de homem, pelo menos por enquanto.  
A semana se passou e por mais que eu tentasse parar, toda manha eu verificava minhas mensagens, esperando que Edward tivesse me mandado algo. Mas isso não aconteceu.  
Enfim o tal namorado misterioso de Rose chegou na cidade, porem parece que aconteceram alguns imprevistos, e nós não conseguimos sair. Rose estava um pouco enrolada também, o ajudando com a mudança e tal. Então eu fiquei em casa sem fazer nada e comendo sorvete. Sim, eu estava na Tpm e Edward era o culpado por minha depressão. Fudido Cullen.  
–-

 **Pov Edward**

Edward. Eu te perdoo. Ambos sabemos que foi tudo maravilhoso, e não posso te culpar por algo que eu também queria. Foi só sexo, era oque você queria, era oque eu queria e não posso mentir e dizer que não gostei de estar com você. Eu te agradeço pela nossa noite Edward, e eu te perdoo pela mentira. Estou voltando para minha casa amanha, e só queria te dizer que foi bom te conhecer. Adeus.

Já se passou uma semana e eu ainda lia essa porra de mensagem.  
É que eu ainda não podia acreditar. Eu possivelmente tinha encontrado "A Garota" e a perdi no dia seguinte. Isso é oque eu chamava de sorte de merda.  
Eu pensei em responder e implorar, porem ela havia me enviado a mensagem de noite e eu só tinha visto pela manha, ela já deveria estar no avião naquela hora. E afinal ela disse que foi só sexo, porque insistir? Isso iria apenas irrita-la.  
– Mano, você é um idiota.  
– Obrigado, Emmett. - eu disse, guardando o celular.  
– Porque você não liga pra ela?  
– Pra que? Eu ferrei tudo Emm, ela não quer saber de mim.  
– Ta mas..  
– Chega. Eu vou tomar um banho e fazer as malas. Temos uma mudança para fazer.  
– Verdade. Em uma semana vamos para NY! Rose esta muito animada.  
– Eu não sei oque deu em mim pra concordar com isso.  
– Você concordou porque sabe que pode haver a possibilidade de encontrar sua garota la.  
– Foi em um momento de fraqueza...  
– Foda-se, agora é tarde. E nós já vendemos o estúdio.  
– Eu sei. - reclamei.  
Emmett ia se mudar pra NY pra ficar mais perto da namorada, e eu como o idiota que sou, meia hora depois que li a mensagem de Bella corri pra dizer ao Emmett que iria com ele. Ele como já tinha tentado me convencer a ir milhões de vezes fez o impossível pra vender o nosso estúdio de tatuagem a tempo. Conseguimos passagens e então já não tinha mais volta. Agora nós iriamos abrir outro estúdio em NY.  
Uma semana se passou e nossas coisas estavam todas no caminhão à caminho de NY, e eu e Emmett estávamos indo pegar o avião.  
– Eu nem acredito que minha loira achou um lugar pra abrirmos o estúdio!  
– Eu nem acredito que ela estava procurando em primeiro lugar.  
– Sim! Ela não é demais? - ele disse sonhador.  
– Ela é. Você tem sorte irmão.  
– Eu sei.  
Rosalie era realmente demais. Ela não só conseguiu um lugar como já o alugou para nós. Assim era só chegarmos e arrumarmos o local. Pensamos que teríamos que viver a pão e água por algumas semanas até podermos abrir nosso estúdio, mas graças a Rose já chegaríamos trabalhando.  
– Rose diz que tem uma amiga pra te apresentar.  
– Diz pra ela que estou indisponível.  
– Awn tao apaixonadinho.  
Se eu ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar Isabella? Fodidamente certo que sim.

–-

 **Pov Bella**

Rosalie estava muito estranha, eu ainda não tinha conhecido seu namorado e sei la, eu meio que estava adiando isso. Ela disse que ele estava arrumando seu estúdio de tatuagem. Achei bem legal, Rosalie namorando um tatuador? Isso é bem a cara dela. Mas infelizmente me fez lembrar de Edward e ficar um pouco ciumenta. Isso é errado! EU SEI! Mas não podem julgar uma mulher deprimida.  
Comecei a pensar de novo sobre a tatuagem que eu queria fazer, algo simbólico e bonito. Pensei em começar com algo pequeno... mas ainda estava com duvidas.  
– Você podia ir no estúdio de Emm! Ele pode te dar ideias também se você não tiver certeza...  
– Eu já sei mais ou menos oque eu quero...  
– Legal! Eu posso te levar la! Vamos agora!  
– Rose... Calma! Eu preciso pensar melhor, tatuagem é um negocio serio!  
Rosalie suspirou.  
– É, você esta certa. Me desculpa.  
– Tudo bem. Você esta muito ansiosa para que eu conheça Emm né? Ainda é por aquele tal irmão dele? Já disse que não quero conhecer nenhum cara agora...  
– Eu sei, já entendi... E sim eu quero que conheça o Emm logo, assim podemos sair todos juntos!  
– Mas sem irmão, Rose!  
– Okay! Como quiser...  
– Okay.  
Passei mais alguns dias pensando, eu estava super nervosa! E se doer tanto que eu tenha que pedir para ele parar? Eu vou ficar com meia tatuagem! Merda... E se eu ficar com uma alergia bizarra e minha pele encher de bolhas? Sim isso era possível, eu vi no google!  
Eu estava tao louca. Eu queria muito uma tattoo mas estava com muito medo. Conversei com algumas amigas que tinham tatuagens e todas disseram que era super tranquilo, e que eu devia fazer logo algo pequeno para perder o medo. Então eu decidi fazer isso. Eu faria uma tatuagem.  
– Rose?  
– Sim? - ela perguntou do outro lado da linha.  
– Me leva até o estúdio do seu namorado.  
– OMG! CLARO! Chego aí em 5 minutos! - e desligou.  
Eu entrei no carro de Rose roendo as unhas, eu tinha escolhido fazer um cisne, era simbolizo e bonito, talvez achem meio egocêntrico porem era o sobrenome da minha família e eu amo minha família. Eu não tinha um desenho então Rose me disse que eles tinham muitos desenhos lá no estúdio e que eles desenhavam na hora se eu quisesse algo diferente.  
Chegamos em frente ao estúdio, ele era todo de vidro na frente, estava escrito "Cullen Art". What? Sai do carro, minhas pernas tremiam muito. Acho que vou vomitar...  
– Vamos, Bella! - chamou Rose, abrindo a porta e entrando.  
Eu a segui lentamente, como um animal para o abate. Dramática? Quase nada. Mas eu estava me cagando.  
– Amoor! - Rose gritou de repente, saltando em cima de seu namorado. Não consegui vê-lo pois ela estava na frente.  
– Ursinha!  
Opa! Eu conheço essa voz...  
– Olha quem eu trouxe pra te conhecer!  
Então Rose saiu da frente e meu queixo caiu. Só podia ser brincadeira.  
– Emmeett?  
– Bella! - ele sorriu, vindo até mim e me apertando em um abraço.  
– Oque... Como? - perguntei debilmente, misturando as palavras.  
– Resolveu perder medo e fazer a primeira tattoo? Veio ao lugar certo.  
Emmett não me respondeu e começou a me guiar para uma sala no fundo do estúdio.  
– Vou lhe deixar com nosso grande tatuador, ele é muito bom, não fique nervosa.  
Então fui empurrada para dentro da sala e havia um homem de costas, debruçado sobre a mesa desenhando. Ele não precisava virar para que eu soubesse quem ele era. Porem quando ele virou meus olhos se arregalaram como se fosse uma surpresa. Os dele também se abriram e sua boca se escancarou.  
– Bella? - ele perguntou, depois de ficarmos uma eternidade nos encarando estupefatos.  
– Edward.  
Ele se levantou, veio até mim e antes que eu pudesse detê-lo, ele me abraçou. Meus braços se moveram automaticamente para seu pescoço, devolvendo o abraço com fervor.  
Isso era real? Estava mesmo acontecendo? Ou era minha mente me pregando uma peça?  
Porque ele estaria aqui em NY?  
– Bella, como você...?  
– Oque você esta fazendo aqui? - eu o interrompi, eu não estava entendendo nada.  
Ele se afastou e me olhou cauteloso.  
– Oque você diria se eu dissesse que tinha esperanças de te encontrar?  
Eu sorri pequeno.  
– Que você é maluco.  
– Então sou um lunático. - ele sorriu.  
Mordi os lábios e baixei a cabeça. E agora?  
– Como você me encontrou? - ele perguntou, de repente.  
Franzi o cenho.  
– Rosalie.  
Aquela vadia. Ela conhecia Edward o tempo todo e não me disse nada! Por isso ela sempre queria me "apresentar" pro tal irmão do Emm!  
– A namorada de Emmett? - ele coçou a cabeça confuso.  
– Ela era minha vizinha e amiga quando eramos pequenas. Acabei a encontrando por acaso outro dia... Ela queria me apresentar o namorado, mas eu não fazia ideia de que era o Emmett.  
– Wow. - ele exclamou, eu entendia, era muita coisa pra assimilar e era uma coincidencia louca!  
Ele ficou em silencio por um momento e eu soube que era a hora da conversa seria, das explicações e desculpas.  
– Edward, eu...- eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.  
– Espera. Bella, eu só quero que saiba que eu sinto muito por tudo.

– Esta tudo bem, é passado Edward. - eu não queria falar sobre isso de novo. Eu já havia o perdoado mesmo.  
– Não. Eu preciso dizer isso! - ele falou, vindo para perto de mim e pegando minhas mãos nas suas. - Não foi só uma noite para mim, Bella. Eu penso em você todo o tempo e eu sei que eu pisei feio na bola, mas eu juro que não queria te magoar. E depois que começamos a conversar eu vi que...  
Ele parou e engoliu em seco. Agora que estava ficando bom ele para?  
– Viu que...? - eu sussurrei, chegando mais perto dele. Seu olhar preso no meu.  
– Eu vi... eu vi que você era: "A Garota". - ele respondeu, hesitante.  
Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta. "A Garota"? Isso era algum código para Amor? Porque se fosse eu ia ficar meio assustada e depois beijar ele muito forte.  
– Bella? - ele chamou minha atenção, depois que eu não respondi nada.  
– Oque isso quer dizer? - eu sussurrei.  
Ele levou uma mão ao meu rosto, acariciando levemente. Um tremor percorreu meu corpo quando seus dedos desceram até meu pescoço. E então ele respondeu:  
– Que você é a garota certa, e eu to apaixonado por você.  
Eu fiquei em silencio novamente. Ah merda. Edward gosta de mim. Foda-se a mentira, eu também gostava dele, e se não fosse por ela nós náo teríamos nos conhecido. Sorri e sem pensar em mais nada me joguei em seu colo, o beijando apaixonadamente. Ele levou um pequeno susto com minha iniciativa porem logo me beijava de volta. Sorrimos entre o beijo e eu finalmente admiti para ele oque nem para mim eu havia admitido.  
– Eu também estou apaixonada por você. - ele sorriu mais e pegou minhas mãos.  
– Então, Isabella Swan, quer ser minha namorada?  
– É claro que sim!- eu respondi animada e voltamos a nos beijar.  
Depois de algum tempo ouvimos uma batida na porta.  
– Hey! Estão vestidos? - Emmett gritou  
Nós gargalhamos.  
Ele e Rosalie entraram na sala onde estávamos. Ambos sorridentes.  
– Se reconciliaram! Finalmente! - Rosalie falou, batendo palmas.  
– Sim, não aguentava mais ouvir Edward choramingando pelos cantos. - disse Emmett.  
Eu olhei para Edward e ele ficou corado, era tao fofo.  
– Cala a boca, Emmett. - Edward resmungou.  
Eu o abracei, passando meus braços por seu pescoço. Nós fomos idiotas. Ou melhor, eu fui. Mas agora eu o tinha, e nada me separaria dele.  
– Awn que fofos. - suspirou Rose.  
Eu larguei Edward e virei pra ela com os olhos semicerrados.  
– Sua vaca! Porque não me disse sobre Edward? - eu resmunguei.  
Ela riu.  
– Desculpa, mas não é como se eu não tivesse tentado mil vezes fazer com que você concordasse em sair com a gente.  
– Eu sei. - fiz beiço. - Mas não teria sido mais fácil dizer: "Hey Bella, o seu Edward é o irmão do meu namorado"?  
Edward voltou a me abraçar por trás.  
– Não mais. Só importa mais amor, agora estamos juntos.  
Eu sorri. Estamos juntos.  
– Então, veio fazer uma tattoo? - Edward perguntou, quando Emm e Rose saíram.  
– Sim... Eu vim para uma tattoo e encontro você!  
– Tomou coragem?  
– Um pouco. - eu ri nervosa.  
– Me fale sobre ela.  
Passamos a próxima meia hora falando da minha tatuagem, ele desenhava, procurava sugestões na internet, desenhava de novo, quando finalmente estava pronto chegou a parte ruim.  
– Edward... - eu choraminguei.  
– Calma, não vai doer amor.  
– Mentira. - eu o acusei.  
– Ok, vai doer mas bem pouquinho, quase nada, você vai ver.  
Eu tirei a camisa e fiquei quietinha para ele colocar o desenho em minhas costas, depois ele me pediu para sentar de frente em uma cadeira, meu peito escorado no encosto. Edward sentou atras de mim e depois pegou a agulha, o zunido me assustou. Meu Deus! Era agora. Fudeu.  
– Fica calma. Eu vou fazer o primeiro traçado e você vai ver como é bem tranquilo, ok?  
– Ok.  
Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, então senti a agulha perfurar minha pele. Ele fez o primeiro traço e meus olhos se abriram.  
– E ai? - ele perguntou, após um segundo.  
Porra, era isso? Cade a dor insuportável de que tanto falavam?  
– Sério? É só isso? - perguntei indignada.  
Edward riu.  
– Eu te disse!  
Eu ri e relaxei para que ele continuasse. Quando estávamos mais para o final começou a doer um pouquinho mais, como uma leve queimação. Edward terminou e limpou bem o local, colocou uma pomada e um papel plastico por cima. Depois me deu uma pequena aula de como cuidar bem da minha tattoo, e foi isso. Estranho eu já querer mais uma?  
– Gostou? - perguntou.  
Eu estava me olhando em um espelho grande que tinha ali, enquanto ele limpava tudo.  
– Sim, ficou perfeita, amor! - eu sorri.  
Edward chegou perto de mim e me abraçou por trás, beijando meu ombro.  
– Que bom. Você ficou linda com ela.  
– Obrigada. - falei, virando para ele.  
Eu ainda estava sem camisa, apenas de sutiã, Edward nem tentava disfarçar seu olhar de cobiça. Mordi os lábios e ele me puxou para perto, sua boca indo de encontro a minha. Sua língua contornou meu lábio inferior e eu suspirei, logo nos beijávamos com paixão, suas mãos subiram para o fecho do meu sutiã e em seguida ele estava no chão. Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço e tomou meus seios, chupando e mordiscando meus mamilos rijos. Gemi e puxei sua camisa, que ele me ajudou a tirar.  
– Te quero tanto, Bella. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.  
– Eu também. Me tome, Edward.  
Ele me puxou para sua mesa, me colocando sentada e ficando entre minhas pernas. Suas m~aos foram para o fecho de minha calça jeans, abrindo e a puxando com rapidez.  
– Linda. - ele disse, me olhando apenas de calcinha, que bom que eu tinha escolhido uma bonitinha de rendinha rosa.  
Edward deslizou as mãos por meu corpo e se livrou de minha calcinha, me deixando corada por estar nua e ele vestido. Ele sorriu para mim e abriu a calça, tirando junto com ela também a cueca. Ele já estava completamente ereto, tocou-me verificando se eu estava pronta, e é claro que eu estava encharcada. Seus dedos mexeram dentro de mim, me fazendo arquejar.  
– Edward! Por favor... - gemi.  
Ele me puxou, fazendo com que eu passasse as pernas pela sua cintura. Em uma estocada certeira ele já estava dentro de mim.  
– Oh sim!  
– Bella, tanto tempo... - ele resmungou.  
Sim, muito tempo desde a ultima vez. Eu o abracei, arranhando suas costas e jogando a cabeça para trás. Tao bom! Ele estocava devagar, saboreando cada movimento, seu membro entrando tao duro e gostoso em mim! De repente ele me puxou, me segurando pela bunda, ele me carregou até a cadeira onde fiz a tatuagem e se sentou, me deixando em seu colo. Me ajeitei, e rapidamente comecei a cavalga-lo, eu gostava dessa posição, me dava muito poder.  
– Ah, isso Bella! Que delicia! - ele gemia em meu ouvido.  
Seu rosto era uma mascara de tesão e prazer, suas mãos apertando meus seios, enquanto eu ofegava e subia e descia em seu colo. Sua boca foi para meus seios e eu arqueei o corpo, empurrando meus peitos em seu rosto.  
– Edward! Ah! - gemi, enlouquecendo.  
Meus movimentos ficaram frenéticos, Edward empurrava de baixo, fazendo seu pau ir tao fundo! Eu não aguentava mais, mas eu precisava de mais.  
– Mais! Edward, mais! - eu gritei.  
– Merda! - ele rugiu, levando as mãos até minha bunda, me ajudando, me puxando forte.  
Minha buceta apertou seu membro e então eu vim forte, gritando seu nome. Edward veio logo depois, jorrando dentro de mim. Merda, tao bom.  
Fiquei aérea por um momento, jogada em seu colo, com a cabeça em seu pescoço.  
– Wow. - Edward disse, depois de um momento. - Isso foi..  
– Perfeito. - completei para ele, sorrido.  
– Te amo. - ele sussurrou.  
– Te amo. - respondi, o beijando de leve.  
Nós rimos da bagunça que fizemos, merda esse era um local de trabalho. Depois de nos vestirmos eu o ajudei a arrumar tudo, esse era um ambiente que necessitava de muita higiene, e olha a loucura que fizemos.  
Depois de muita limpeza, e com as mãos fedendo a álcool nós saímos da sala. Emmett e Rose não estavam em lugar nenhum, e a loja estava fechada. Nos olhamos em confusão. Edward foi até o balcão e achou um pedaço de papel.  
"Desculpa, mas não deu para ficar com a loja aberta. Da próxima vez façam menos barulho. Até mais, eu e Rose temos uns assuntos a tratar, se é que me entende. LIMPEM TUDO."  
Nós rimos e saímos da loja.  
– Minha casa ou a sua? - ele perguntou.  
– A minha. Ta na hora de conhecer seus sogros. - falei, rindo de sua cara assustada.  
– Eles vão me adorar. - ele disse, engolindo em seco.  
– Claro que sim. Quem não adora um estranho tatuado?

* * *

 **Notas finais:** _Então é isso, FIM!_

 _Bjinhoss e até a proxima fic!_

 _Bye_


End file.
